The Truth About Hurtful Words
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: Ranma's done it yet again, but this time it's worse, he's made Akane cry! Can he apologize to her and have a happy ending or is the only thing waiting for him the truth that he illudes? Does he really love her? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?_**

Hey there! This story has been posted since 1/31/05 but I haven't gotten off my ass until now to post it here! This is a purly Ranma/Akane story line so please don't think any way else! So ENJOY!

_**The truth about harmful words**_

_**By: Miztikal-Dragon**_

**Part one**

Ranma sat quietly in the branch of a very large tree thinking over the day's events in his head, he'd done it yet again. It was the same thing but different day. The young boy was having a nice walk home with the one person who seemed to get him when he said something that he would later regret.

"Why do you have to be so uncute?" He almost questioned to himself.

Open mouth, insert foot.

Akane hadn't been paying attention to the boy besides her until he spoke and the minute he closed his mouth a hurt expression came to her face before disappearing in a sea of anger. Her fingers clutched at her sides as she gave him a glare that would scare any normal person, but let us not forget, Ranma wasn't any normal person. She didn't say anything to him, but turned her head and walk off angrily.

He hadn't meant to upset her, but in a way if he didn't then why did he have to be so stupid and talk before thinking? Of course he had gone after her, and even egged her on even more. One thing led to another and soon enough, she stopped dead in her tracks and threw her shoe at him. He was surprised by her actions, but it didn't stop him from saying anything to her.

"You throw like a girl Akane!" He taunted, "I bet a five year old throws better than you!"

And then the other shoe hit his chest.

"Shut up Ranma!" She yelled shakily, "Just shut up you jerk!"

It was then that he looked up at her to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He had made her cry. Ranma tried to say something close to an apology, but the lump in his throat wouldn't permit him to say anything other than "um…" She was looking at him with such pain and hatred that he felt the oxygen leaving his lungs, he really messed up this time.

"Akane…I-"

"Leave me alone!" She practically screamed before taking off running down the street in her socks.

He knew that he should have gone after her, he would have easily caught up, but his feet wouldn't move. It was as if lady luck was dealing him a cruel hand in fate and the odds were against him. After she had disappeared from his line of vision, Ranma lowered his eyes to the ground and sighed heavily, he was a jerk. Not paying attention until it was too late, he was torn from his thoughts as an elderly woman tossed a bucket of cold water out her window, ironically landing directly on Ranma.

And that was how he had come to his current state. Sure he knew where she was now, but he didn't know how she would react if she saw him, hell he didn't want to die so young so he did the only thing he knew, he stayed away. His father had come out not too long ago chastising Ranma on how much of a coward he was being, but who was the pot calling the kettle black? So Ranma ignored him.

'_I hope she's cooled off some' _he thought to himself as he watched Akane in her work out clothes head towards the dojo, which always meant trouble.

_**-Krystal-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?**

_**The truth about hurtful words**_

By Miztikal-Dragon

_**Part Two**_

Waiting a few minutes before going off to his death, the teenaged boy gulped loudly and jumped down from his perch. He had to be a man and accept his punishment didn't he? But then why did he want to run away so he couldn't see the look of pain in her eyes again like he had earlier?

It wasn't as if Ranma didn't like her, it was just sometimes he was afraid of her. Of course, the "powerful" Ranma had nothing to fear of such a small girl, but it wasn't her physical power that he was afraid of, it was her anger. Taking a deep breath the young teenaged boy quietly crept closer to the dojo, trying to be unnoticed.

Ranma didn't realize that Akane knew someone was watching her, and for him it would be something he would come to regret. Her body moved like a feather as her hair whipped around her face, her determined dark eyes were boring holes into her invisible opponent as she continued. The graceful motions of her arms and legs left him in a trance like state, Ranma could only see Akane.

It was then that he gave away his hiding place as he toppled to the ground, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide with embarrassment, something moved. He could hear her cry out in surprise and she quickly covered herself as if he had walked in on her while bathing again.

"RANMA!" Her voice was high and her breathing ragged.

There wasn't even enough time for him to say a word as she narrowed her eyes angrily and charged him. Quickly getting to his feet the ebony haired teenager blocked Akane's fists but missed her body as it turned to throw him over her shoulder and half way across the dojo hitting the wall with a smack.

Groaning as he rubbed the lump on his head, Ranma glanced up at the young woman towering over him, her brown eyes aflame with her arms placed firmly over her chest. The evil look she was giving him would make any other man cower in fear, but he wouldn't let himself appear weak, he couldn't afford to let her know just how much she affected him. Slowly getting to his feet, he wiped the sweat of his brow he wasn't about to let her win this little sparing. Giving her a glare of his own, he stared at the woman now a few inches shorter than himself.

"What the hell was that for you uncute tomboy?" He growled angrily.

Her eyes seemed to blaze with a fury of a million bloodthirsty wolves as she let a growl escape her lips before attacking him yet again. Her fists flew as she tried to gain the upper hand, to over power Ranma. It was something she knew would never happen, but Akane could always hope.

'_I guess she hasn't cooled off yet.' _Ranma thought as he ducked only to catch her fist directly in his abdomen.

In all honesty he didn't mind their little fighting matches, he enjoyed them to no end. Seeing the fire in Akane's eyes as she pushed herself to do better, the adrenaline that he could taste pouring off her body as she moved with the agility of a cat. To him Akane was nothing short of perfect, but there was no way that he could tell her that.

"Is this the best you've got Akane?" He began in the usual tormenting as he swatted her away like a fly, "You're loosing it! I bet Kasumi or Nabiki could easily take you down the way you're fighting now!"

"FUCK YOU RANMA!" Akane screamed delivering a hard kick to his chest and tackling Ranma to the ground.

She straddled his waist as she pinned down his shoulders with her arms. The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she bit down on her lip to the point of bleeding. He tried to move but his arms wouldn't cooperate with his brain's commands. In a way he was a prisoner to whatever horrible beatings that Akane would lash out at him. He could feel her body heat and the anger radiating off of her as she stared directly into his eyes, the emotion tearing him apart as he felt her body trembling over his.

"A-Akane… I…" He stuttered trying to find the words to say.

"I hate you Ranma!" She growled digging her nails into his flesh.

It was then that his blood ran cold and he felt as though his heart would burst. She _hated _him? How could that be? Sure he wasn't the nicest person in the world to her, but it was his way of paying attention to her without anyone noticing. It was his way of showing that he cared. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the words she had said that completely broke his heart, she hated him.

"Why must you treat me like trash Ranma!" She cried out desperately making him feel even worse than he already had. "Is it your way of telling me that I'm not good enough? Do you get some kind of thrill of making me miserable? Does my suffering make you happy? Why don't you just leave me alone? I can't handle this anymore, just leave me alone…"

_**-Krystal-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?_**

_**The truth about harmful words**_

_**By: Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Part three**_

So Ranma did the best thing that a boy in his position could do, he left her alone. The words she screamed were still ringing in his ears. Even if it had been a week since he had spoken to her last, he couldn't bring himself to confront her and each time he did the words would die on his tongue and he couldn't say what he wanted to. Akane made sure that she was kept busy because Ranma barely saw her anymore, he was becoming lonely without her around.

Sure he still had a handful with Shampoo, but it wasn't the same, it just didn't feel right. His days seemed to go slower as if telling him that somebody was punishing him for his foul tongue. Ranma had tried his hardest to show everyone that he wasn't affected, but deep down he was nothing but a broken boy. Maybe it was knowing that the one person he thought could see past everything had wanted nothing to do with him, but he was getting his just deserts so what did it matter?

'_Why'd I have to open my big mouth?'_ He asked himself walking home yet again by himself.

Akane had made it her priority to be up before he woke and leaving school before he could get to her, and that was definitely saying something. Sure Nabiki had tried to con him into doing something like have someone keep an eye on Akane, but he couldn't lower himself to that level no matter what, he couldn't let himself admit that he missed her.

The thing that really seemed to be off since Ranma and Akane had not been on speaking terms was that Ryoga was actually coming to school. At first Ranma couldn't place his finger on it, but he was eventually able to put two and two together when he caved and went to Nabiki for help. He was a dog cowering with his tail between his legs and now Nabiki had power over him, Ranma was weak.

Now being Ranma, he couldn't believe his ears. There was no way in hell that Akane would do that to him, she wouldn't start taking Ryoga to and from school spending so much time with the "lost" boy just in spite of Ranma. Just because she was mad at him. Ranma had to see for his own two eyes in order to fully trust Nabiki's words and boy did it come back to bite him in the ass.

Ranma had hid himself in a tree, ditching class in order to make sure that he could find Akane and waited until the bell rang signaling the end of class for the day. When it rang, he kept his eyes glued to the Furinkin High doors only to catch a glimpse of Akane in her school uniform and her short bob like hairstyle. He always thought she was prettier with shorter hair, but he never dreamt of telling her that tad bit of information. Time seemed to slow down as the minutes droned on, the sweat gathering ridiculously at his brow as he waited impatiently to see whether or not he would owe Nabiki twenty-bucks and suffer from a bruised ego. Wiping his forehead with his arm, Ranma held his breath as his rival stepped out of the school doors only to run up to Akane with a foolish grin on his face.

'_NO!'_ Ranma's mind screamed as his blood ran cold, Nabiki was telling the truth.

When everything seeped in, Ranma thought his first reaction would have been sadness, but no he could feel the anger burning in his stomach as he watched Akane innocently touch Ryoga's arm and laugh like she was nothing but a school girl in those movies. He tried to move his eyes away from the sight not even a few feet away from him, but they wouldn't obey his brain it was as if he was punishing himself further more for opening his mouth and hurting Akane with his venomous words.

Eventually the two teenagers were gone from Ranma's sight, but he stayed perched in the same tree, his eyes still staring at the spot that Ryoga and Akane had been as if it was diseased. The sun had already decided to set by the time he was able to gather his thoughts and head home for the night. Ranma took his time as he brooded angrily, he wanted to make Ryoga pay somehow for even thinking about taking his Akane away from him, even though it was Ranma's fault in the beginning.

Finally making it home, Ranma wasted no time shoving the money he owed Nabiki into her face and then go directly to his room. There was no need for him to be seen in this particular mood and he didn't want to see anybody for that matter. All that he wanted was to go to sleep and forget about everything that he had seen, just forget how he had made said hurtful words to Akane and made her cry, how he had made her hate him. It was all his fault.

_**-Krystal-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?**

_**The truth about hurtful words**_

By Miztikal-Dragon

_**Part Four**_

She watched Ranma storm into the room and shove something at her older sister before disappearing probably into his room. Akane may have not known what was making him so angry, but deep down she knew that it was because of her. Sure she had every right to be mad at Ranma for his hurtful words, but hadn't she always forgiven him in the past? What was so different from this time that made them avoid each other. And then she realized it,

She was falling for him.

Her mind screamed that she was fooling herself, that there was no way that she could like, or even love a boy like Ranma. How could she have feelings for a boy who made it his priority to make her self-confidence diminish? He strived to anger her, to make her see how ugly, stupid and good for nothing she really was. Akane wished that she could hate Ranma, and even if she had told she did, the truth of the matter was that she couldn't.

Nabiki said it was just some crush she had, but that wasn't the case. Everything that Akane felt was different when she was around Ranma than when she had had a crush on Doctor Tofu. Things were different. For instance, she felt calmer with Ranma around her, a sense of security blanketed itself around her and in a way it suffocated her. It wasn't a bad feeling all the time, but it scared her. She couldn't have any emotional attachments because she was supposed to be the strong one of the family. Mentally and physically, there just was no room for excuses.

Loosing her appetite, the teenage girl picked up her dishes, and excused herself from the table and went into the kitchen to place her dirty dishes in the sink so Kasumi could do them later. Many thoughts ran through Akane's mind, but the most recent ones were about how childish she felt she was being. Maybe waking up and leaving before Ranma did and coming home later than he did was a little too much. She knew that her behavior wasn't helping matters much, but she couldn't find it in her heart to look at Ranma. He had hurt her so many times and a girl could only take so much torture until she cracked.

Sighing heavily, Akane trudged up the stairs to her bedroom to get started on the day's homework, then to the dojo to workout a bit before taking a shower and heading to bed just to get up and start the daily routine all over again. Closing her bedroom door and settling herself on the chair, Akane went to work on her endless amount of homework. Somehow she got herself into deeper water than she would have wanted. Sure she had asked for more work, but the teacher's didn't have to take her serious and give her a few whole mountains worth of it. Life really sucked when she couldn't keep her mouth shut and find some other way to keep herself busy.

Boy was she loathing her irrational decisions at the moment.

An hour or so passed by so quickly that Akane didn't know how it was possible and she wasn't even one-fourth of the way done with her work. Tossing her pencil across the room, she stood up, knocking all her papers to the floor, Akane couldn't work under such pressure. Opening her bedroom door, she walked slowly down the hall, everything was quiet and it made her melancholy mood even dimmer.

She could hear her father and Genma talking over a game of Mahjong, it was something about panda's not able to work fast food, but Akane didn't pay attention. Passing the two older men, she headed outside, it was already dark, but she liked it better that way. Sighing heavily she looked up at the sky, there were no stars out and it proved to worsen her already ruin day.

Glancing around, she spotted the dojo and saw that the lights were on, somebody was inside, it was probably Ranma working out or something remotely similar to that extent. Growing curious easily, Akane silently made her way towards the dojo, even if she wasn't talking to him she wanted to at least see him.

Sliding the door open, she tried to be an unnoticeable as possible and for a while she believed that she was. Ranma was inside all right, he stood like a stone in the middle of the dojo, his shirt was missing and the sweat ran down his form making Akane's eyes widen slightly. He looked so hot! A blush covered her face as she watched him, no matter what her mind told her, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

And it was only proving the fact that she was falling for him even more. Moving a little to get rid of the pin pricks of pain in her leg, Akane bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, it hurt so bad. Her eyes had been shut tightly for that moment, and it was all of a sudden that everything around her took on an eerie silence and it made her blood run cold.

Then there was the sound of someone impatiently clearing their throat, Ranma knew she was there.

_**-Krystal-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?_**

_**The truth about harmful words**_

_**By: Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Part Five**_

Hesitantly Akane brought her eyes up to meet Ranma's bright blue orbs. His arms were crossed stubbornly on his chest and there was nothing friendly about the frown on his face, he looked seriously peeved. The already red cheeks on Akane's blushing face darkened as she shakily rose to her feet. She could feel the pain in her calves and it helped keep her mind off the topless Ranma in front of her, but only a little.

"What are you doing here spying on me?" His voice was harsh and it made her cringe.

"I-I wasn't spying on you," she replied uneasily trying to avoid Ranma's piercing gaze.

His snort made Akane frown, he was being pig-headed and she was trying her hardest to keep her temper down. Glancing at Ranma, she watched as he turned his back on her, his back muscles twitching with agitation.

"I always knew you were a lot of things Akane," Ranma sounded almost thoughtful, but in a cruel way. "But a liar wasn't one of them."

At first she didn't' know how to react and she was lost for words. Never before had she ever known Ranma to be so callous to her, to be so cruel that she was just speechless. She wanted to be able to show any other emotion but surprise, yet her face was frozen in place. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move; Akane felt so helpless at the moment. Time seemed to drag on forever and when Ranma turned around, Akane was still in the same spot. She looked confused, but he couldn't stand to look at her, it was hurting him.

"Why are you still here?" He was as cold as ice and watched as Akane flinched at his words. "Are you so hell bent on spying on me? Akane why don't you take your uncute self elsewhere, I can't stand to look at your face!"

Akane could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Ranma spoke, she didn't understand and it was killing her. Fighting back her tears, Akane turned away from the boy merely feet away from her before she could feel the sob climbing up in the back of her throat.

"I-I'm sorry Ranma."

It was then that she fled. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to leave. The worried voices of Kasumi and her father were left upon deaf ears as Akane tore threw the house, grabbing her shoes and leaving the Tendo household.

_**-Krystal-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?**

_**The truth about hurtful words**_

By Miztikal-Dragon

_**Part Six**_

****Ranma stood there silently, he wished he could take back the words he said, but it wasn't like he could. Sighing heavily, he picked up his discarded shirt and put it back on. It was a little chilly outside and there was no way that he could keep going in the dojo after the incident with Akane, he was too angry with himself and with her.

Hours passed by slowly before Ranma thought it was about time to head inside, it was already late enough and he had school in the morning. As he walked inside, all the lights were on but the vibe was something other than normal. Kasumi and Nabiki were by the phone, worry lacing their faces and his father and Soun Tendo were nowhere in sight. Frowning, he went to where Kasumi was and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The nineteen year old turned suddenly, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her voice quivered. "Aka-oh Ranma I'm sorry… I-I thought you were Akane."

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Akane's gone," Nabiki seemed calm, but her body language said otherwise. "She just took off and nobody knows where she went. Genma and father went looking for her a while ago, but we don't know if they've had any luck finding her."

Guilt started to consume Ranma and his mouth ran dry. He had done it again! No matter what drama followed him like a lost puppy, there was no escaping it. Grabbing his shoes and slipping them on, he ran his fingers threw his hair before glancing back over at Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Soun and pop should be back shortly," he wanted to show authority, but he felt a little lost himself. "When they get back tell them to stay put. I'm going to go look for her myself and I won't come back until I find her."

oOo

The cold air nipped at her flesh as she ran, there was no way for her to be sure just exactly where she was going, but all Akane could do was run. Her tears had long since left but their track marks were still plainly visible on her flushed face. Things weren't going as she had thought, but then again when did things happen as planned? Slowing down to a fast walk, Akane inhaled deeply, the fresh air stinging her lungs, she couldn't believe how childish she had been, how stupid she was for running away from her problems and yet she couldn't' help but feel even more miserable.

Glancing around half-heartedly Akane couldn't help but sigh, she had ended up in front of her own high school building, how ironic? Brushing angry thoughts from her mind, Akane went over to a near by tree and sat down, there was no point in going home just yet. She needed to get her priorities straight, she needed some alone time. Silently sitting under the tree Akane twiddled her thumbs as she replayed the day over and over in her mind, it didn't add up then again everything made perfect sense.

"I don't understand!" She said exasperated.

"You don't understand what?" Ranma asked hesitantly a few feet away.

He had been searching for Akane for a bit and never once did he believe that she would be here. Akane tensed up as her eyes found his and he could feel the air around them thicken.

"What does it matter to you?" She almost hissed, "I'd probably be lying to you anyway."

Talk about putting his foot in his mouth, it was more like a large bird. Rubbing the back of his head, Ranma laughed sheepishly as he took his gaze to his feet. How could he redeem himself if he was being such a jackass all the time?

"Look Akane-about that," he told her. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it Ranma?" Akane asked almost sarcastically, "because I thought you came out very clear."

Walking closer Ranma bit the inside of his cheek to try and calm himself down, but he couldn't help it, She mad him so frustrated!

"Akane you're not making this any easier for me ya' know," he accused just short of a growl.

Tempers flared violently as Akane shot to her feet. There was no way that she was going to let him act the way he was and get away with it. Staring directly into his blue eyes she yelled, "God forbid anything be hard for you Ranma!"

Something inside Ranma snapped and the next thing either of them could feel was the demanding lips crushed against each other. Ranma's hands squeezed Akane's shoulders as he forced her into a searing kiss and if things couldn't get any worse the heavens opened up and it started to rain.

oOo

_**-Krystal-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?_**

_**The truth about harmful words**_

_**By: Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Part Seven**_

Tense bodies relaxed as the two of them melted into the kiss. Gently Ranma loosened his hold as one of his hands slid to Akane's neck and gained better access as her lips parted inviting his tongue to explore her mouth. Her fingertips danced lightly against his neck sending gooseflesh up and down his spine followed by the cold droplets of water running down his cheek. Inwardly groaning and cursing himself, Ranma pulled away from the now tender embrace.

Opening her eyes Akane was greeted with the female Ranma with wet red hair instead of the male one she had been arguing with not only moments before. A scarlet blush covered her face as Ranma stepped back a few feet with a cross between an angry and disappointed expression on his face.

"Akane I--"

"We better get home," She interrupted knowing how touchy he was about being in his girl form. "Father and Kasumi must be worried to tears."

Nothing was said as Akane hesitantly took Ranma's hand in her own and headed back in the direction both of them had come. The rain poured down heavily and neither of them noticed that their fingers had become entwined together. There was nothing that needed to be said, they didn't want to ruin the precious moment shared by saying something. Ranma was afraid to ruin it and Akane hadn't wanted it to end.

The walk home was a long one, and there at the door waiting like a worried mother stood Kasumi with an umbrella held tightly in her hands. Ranma and Akane separated then, going off to do their own things, things that included being as far from the other as possible. Hopefully things would be better in the morning.

oOo

Morning came and went yet nothing seemed to progress between Ranma and Akane. Silence is what still graced the Tendo home with its suffocating presence, but none the less it was more than welcomed considering the moods from the two teenagers previously. The normal behavior of the two families was certainly missed, then again it was easier to maintain the chaotic energy than the sullen and awkward of energy that seeped into the hearts of everyone.

Grabbing a piece of toast from the quiet table, Ranma picked up his briefcase and headed outside, his blue eyes falling on the boyish figure of a retreating Akane as she left. Even though they had fallen into an unnerving slump, they still had to go to school and there were no agreements that weren't left upon deaf ears. The toast disappeared easily into his mouth as he caught up quickly with the said girl in a green school uniform, he didn't want to be late again and have to carry around the god forsaken pails of cold water.

"Hey Akane," his voice was a little gruff, but Akane didn't seem fazed by it.

"Hey is for horses Ranma," she replied half-heartedly as she continued forward not sparing the teenage boy even a glance.

Biting back a rude comment, Ranma sighed heavily unsure if the girl next to him found pleasure in making his blood boil. Deciding to ignore the comment he hesitantly stole a glance followed by a few more, it was proven time and time again that there was no way that he'd be able to understand Akane. She was the female version of a bi-polar senile old man, and yes that coming from him was saying something.

"Hey Akane," Ranma said almost obnoxiously. "You're not made at me for the other night are ya?"

There was a tone in the way he offhandedly said those words that made Akane stop momentarily before starting to walk towards The Furinkin High's school gates. In all honestly she rather liked the feeling of his soft lips against hers and she still felt the phantom touch that he bestowed her with. It wasn't that she was mad about it, but more like she didn't know how to react to it. She had never been kissed like that before, hell she'd never been kissed before period and besides, how was she supposed to react?

Ignoring his question, Akane curled her hair behind her ear as she looked for someone that would make the uneasy feeling swelling in her stomach go away. Where were her so-called friends when she needed them? Her eyes instantly lit up when she spied her sister Nabiki and the usual small crowd that surrounded the teenager. Akane had found means of escaping her anxieties, from Ranma and his questioning gaze on her back.

Calling out her sister's name, Akane took off in a fast sprint in Nabiki's direction. Ranma saw her attempt to flee and quickly went after her, his hand easily grasping her wrist and pulling her back to face him. Her own briefcase falling to the ground in surprise. Ranma noted the pink blush covering the tip of Akane's cheeks and the wide dark brown color of her eyes, she was like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming truck. Swallowing the rather large lump that appeared in his throat, he tried to give the girl in front of him a stern glare, but failed miserably.

"Answer my question Akane," he demanded, his voice wavering just a tad.

"Ca-can't we talk about this later?" There was desperation clearly laced in her voice, "please Ranma, not here--"

"No, answer me now!" His cheeks felt hot but he wanted to know.

_**-Krystal-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha---I mean Ranma and Co. Never have, never will but we can all dream can't we?**

_**The truth about hurtful words**_

By Miztikal-Dragon

_**Part Eight**_

****The silence was the only answer he received from Akane as she stood there, restrained from running away by the hand that held her wrist firmly. Ranma wasn't stupid and he wouldn't let go until she gave him a reply and that looked almost non-existent as it was. Nobody seemed to notice the two of them standing like statues in the school gate entrance and for that Ranma was grateful. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself or Akane, but usually that was like asking for a miracle.

"I don't know," she whispered after what seemed like forever. "You want an answer Ranma? Well I don't know! What more do you want from me? Just please let me go."

Releasing her wrist, Ranma frowned. Let her go? What was that supposed to mean? There were thoughts running through his head that left him confused. She wasn't giving him a clear answer and it was making him a little more than nervous. Running his fingers through his hair, Ranma closed his eyes and sighed heavily, the situation was getting out of hand and he felt as though he was losing control of himself. The bell ringing was like a life saver for both of them and not really quite together, Ranma and Akane headed to their classes. There was no reason for them to want to stick around lingering any longer than necessary.

The day went on and it stayed the same -they were now avoiding each other. It wasn't because they didn't want to be around the other, it was that how were they going to talk to each other when they were surrounded by tense and awkward silence? Akane walked home with Nabiki and her small organization while Ranma went home by himself, he preferred to be alone then with unwanted company. Some people noticed the tenseness coming back and shook their heads, there was just no pleasing the two teenagers. They were like cats and dogs when it came to each other and sometimes they wondered whether or not the two kids would just give up fighting and get together.

Evening came and the sun was setting in the west and currently Akane was sitting at her desk. Papers and textbooks littered the flat surface and irritably Akane chewed on her pencil as the music blared through her headphones. Homework was something that she could never get rid of, it was just like once she finished one assignment, three more popped up in its place. Taking the pencil from her mouth, she frowned, she had plans to run the dojo so it wasn't like she needed any more education.

Resting her head in her hands, Akane closed her eyes and listened to the music. What she needed at the moment was a real get away, to be free from the everyday routine that didn't require her to do anything but relax. Yes it was such a lovely pipe dream. She sat there like a log for a minute not doing anything before she lifted her head and cried out in shock falling out of her chair.

There hanging upside down outside the window was Ranma. His eyebrow was arched in curiosity as he opened the window and climbed through it almost too easily. His step was silent and he closed the window before jumping off Akane's desk and onto the floor. His face looked serious and pulling off her headphones, Akane stared up at the ebony hair boy in her room.

"R-Ranma?" Her voice was high and she mentally cursed herself. "W-what are you doing here?"

The boy didn't answer her at first as he walked to her door and locked it. A lump formed in Akane's throat and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, this was it. Ranma had finally lost his marbles and he had come to commit murder suicide, she wasn't going to live to see the next day. Groping around for something lying around she could use as a weapon, Akane never let her eyes leave their gaze on the boy.

"We need to talk Akane,"

Talk? Is that all he wanted from her? Nodding, Akane slowly climbed to her feet as Ranma sat down on the chair that Akane had fallen from. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt and settled herself down at the edge of her bed. He was right, they did need to talk. Keeping her eyes on her feet, Akane pulled a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She didn't know if he was waiting for her to start off the conversation, but she hoped that he knew what he wanted to say.

"Look," Ranma sighed heavily, his blue eyes watching the girl a few feet from him. "For a while now there's been this space between us and its becoming one of those, I hurt you, you hurt me things."

"Ranma, I-"

"Lemme finish Akane," Ranma interrupted standing on his feet and beginning to pace back and forth. "Well I don't like it, I don't like it at all and I think that something needs to be done about this. We need to mend whatever it was that started this because it's affecting everyone around us and that's no good."

"You're only saying that because your dad's getting on your case and not leaving you alone." She was right and the both of them knew it.

It was already happening again, the irritation and frustration and Ranma and Akane were both feeling it rise almost immediately. Resisting the urge to pull at his hair, Ranma closed his eyes and counted to twenty, sometimes he swore Akane liked to drive him nutzo.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't you say that," he said trying to keep calm. "The real issue I wanna talk about is last night."

"What about it?" She was seething and the urge to strangle Ranma was coming to a head. "Are you going to somehow blame your lack of judgment on me?"

"God shut up Akane!" Ranma growled. "Why do you always have to be such a brat about everything!"

Anger flashed across her face and Akane jumped to her feet. Just another fight starting and if he was going to just insult her, he could do it without her presence. "Oooh well excuse me, this brat is leaving!"

Stomping over to her door, Akane unlocked it and pulled it open only to have it slam shut as Ranma's hand appeared over her shoulder. Her temper soared and Akane was near the point of killing the boy now behind her. She could feel his eyes glaring daggers at her but she refused to let him keep her here against her will.

"Move your hand Ranma," she hissed venomously.

"No," he wasn't about to let her leave the room. "You're not going anywhere!"

_**-Krystal-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. _

_**The Truth About Hurtful Words. **_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Part Nine**_

Stomping over to her door, Akane unlocked it and pulled it open only to have it slam shut as Ranma's hand appeared over her shoulder. Her temper soared and Akane was near the point of killing the boy now behind her. She could feel his eyes glaring daggers at her but she refused to let him keep her here against her will.

"Move your hand Ranma," she hissed venomously.

"No," he wasn't about to let her leave the room. "You're not going anywhere!"

Brown eyes stared defiantly into blue. Just who did he think he was by ordering her around anyway? Her eyebrows scrunched together as her teeth grit down against each other and she suddenly had the urge to force him to let her go. Either her way or the painful way it didn't matter, however she did have one power right knee and just that thought alone made her want to laugh.

"You're not the boss of me you jerk face!" She growled, proving her point by jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. "You can't keep me here if I don't want you to, it's my room so it's my rules!"

No matter which tactics either of them used, the end result was and would always be the same, it would always break out into an argument between the two of them. Sometimes Ranma really had the urge to shake the girl he towered over, shake her until she shut up and stopped jumping to conclusions. Shake her until all the hotheaded stubbornness was beaten from her body, she infuriated him and he couldn't stand to be around her sometimes.

Although when he really thought about it, her anger, hell her overreacting emotions in general is what made her stick out even more so than any other girl he knew. Sure Shampoo had her smarts (kind of) and Ukyo had her ability to cook, not to mention both of the said girls could cook a better meal than the girl he was currently staring heatedly at. However it didn't bother him that Akane couldn't be a conventional girl, who made the meals wasn't important (or edible meals in general), but what made his blood boil, made his nerves so jumpy that without it there would be nothing but a boring life, filled with somewhat routine and predictably boring people.

For him Akane was like a breath of fresh air, a blazing fire in the white snow that piled up feet above his head, and it scared him. How could one tomboyish with a temper worse than a spitting mad cat and yet have one of the most beautiful smiles he's seen capture his heart so easily and yet always maintain to keep him on his toes. When he was around her he felt so many different emotions that he thought he'd go crazy, either that or maybe the curse of being also female was turning him into a wussy. And he wasn't about to turn into a girl completely, he was too much of a man to let that happen. He'd be damned before he would have to permanently wear a bra or experience anything remotely similar to a period (the very thought made him shiver so bad he thought he'd vomit out his lunch from the previous week).

"Your room or not I'll make you listen to me Akane!" He growled right back moving his face merely inches in front of hers. "I won't let you avoid me any longer, what are you a coward or something you uncut tomboy!"

A scream of fury escaped her throat as she shoved Ranma away from her person. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger as she grabbed the first thing in reach and threw it at him, she snapped and this time she would kill Ranma. He dodged the five pound weight easily, his blue eyes narrowing even more so as he charged the enraged female merely feet away from him. If it was a fight she wanted, then it was a fight that she would get and this time he wouldn't be gentle on her because she was a girl. No, this time it was all or nothing and he wasn't about to let himself lose to her, not now at least.

A mallet and a chair, a few text books and even a lamp were thrown at him as Akane ran around the room yelling and screaming profanities and insults at the boy with onyx hair. Nothing she threw actually hit Ranma, although it had been harder for him to maneuver himself around the small room while Akane was cluttering it up with all the things she was throwing at him. Where the hell did she hide all the stuff, her closet wasn't nearly big enough, things just seemed to materialize when she needed a weapon to throw at him!

Taking a chance, Ranma did the first thing that came to his mind as he watched Akane turn for the big guns, he gut checked her and tackled her to the ground. Papers were littered everywhere, thrown textbooks lay open and the eyes he had closed so he wouldn't have to watch himself hurt Akane stayed closed for as long as he could possibly keep him. The girl now underneath him had made an "umph" sound when he had hit her, and even cried out as she was savagely taken to the ground like she was somehow being tackled in a "friendly" game of football.

To say it was unexpected was an understatement and Akane could only lay there helplessly as Ranma was draped over her, his head laying on her chest as his arms were wrapped tightly around her, a blush of embarrassment making her face burn a bright red. Any anger she was feeling instantly disappeared and replaced with something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she thought it would explode, her entire body tingling and her muscles spasming in protest as the extra weight on top of her, it was kind of harder to breathe, but she couldn't get her voice to work properly.

His breath was coming out in heavy pants as he lifted his head, his body looming over Akane's, and his bright blue eyes staring down at the flushing teenaged girl below him. His throat was dry as he stared down at her and for a moment he had completely forgotten exactly why they were currently in the position they were in. Her legs were tangled with his, her arms thrown out to her sides, nails digging into the carpet like it was her last lifeline as her chocolate orbs stared in complete surprise into his own.

"A-Akane," the words barely were formed and were husky as he swallowed the large thick lump growing in his throat. "A-are you okay?"

He sat up as Akane used her elbows to lift herself up, her eyes scrunching before switching her gaze behind her. No, she hadn't landed on anything that would hurt her, just some of her homework and the pencil she had thrown earlier, but nothing that would cause permanent physical damage. She rubbed the back of her head letting her bangs hide her eyes as she stared at her lap, she was so embarrassed, and yet he still was sitting on her!

A small laugh escaped from Akane's throat followed by another and before either of them knew what was happening, her palms covered her face as sobs wrenched from her mouth. She didn't know why she was crying, or even the reason that had the droplets of water spilling from her eyes, however they were and she couldn't stop it. Sure she had been overly emotional the last few days, sleep had been something she had little hours of and so much homework that she thought that she'd collapse from exhaustion if she tried to finish all of it, but why she was crying was beyond her.

Ranma could only watch in confusion as the hotheaded and stubborn girl's shoulders trembled and her quiet sobs echoed in his ears. Was he the cause of her tears this time also? Why was she crying in the first place, he didn't do anything that he was aware of. His nerves were on end as he watched her, he wasn't sure what to do, but she was making him nervous, making him go crazy with guilt. He tried to hush her, but nothing he did seemed to work, it was like he wasn't even there and he became frantic to get the unending river to stop.

"Don't cry stupid," He said pulling her hands away from her face not knowing what else to do. "You'll only make yourself look uglier!"

So it wasn't the best thing to say to Akane, but what else could he have said? He wasn't the type to apologize for nothing, well at least he didn't think that he did, and if he could make her angry again then she would just have to stop crying in order to pummel him right? He could handle her when she was angry and vengeful, but her tears made him useless, seeing her so upset and sad made him feel helpless and he didn't like that feeling, no he didn't like it at all. Ranma Saotome wasn't helpless, he wasn't and he refused to stand around and allow himself to feel so weak, especially around Akane.

His lips brushed gently against Akane's at first and he could feel his heart pounding a mile per second as his gut churned. He would surely be killed for this later, but he didn't care. The other night he had kissed Akane, maybe not exactly like now, but the same electricity jolted throughout his veins and it was like tasting forbidden fruit. It happened so fast, an intake of surprise, the heat of her body radiating through him like a sauna, and his mouth was suddenly slanted over hers again, tasting the salt from her tears as one of his palms cupped her wet cheek.

So this was what kissing Akane felt like. Ramna almost smiled as he thought about how he would have to do this more often if this was what he was missing.

**_E/N: _**So I have no clue where this story is going anymore! (dies) I completely forgot! However, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would and though it's kinda OOC (at least I think it might be) I'm glad that I decided to leave it the way it was, cuz I left myself at a bad cliffy with the previous chapter. I was like "what the hell was I thinking you're retarded krystal!" but MEH!

****Thankz for everyone who has patiently waited for a new chapter to this neglected story. (it's been about Five-six months easily and I'm so so so sorry!

_AbbyChanb, Hermione-n-Draco-4eva, Velika, Anne, ShadowKnight, Mike Kromer, Maliha, golden-skyblue22, Christina, Chloe, Jebus, Digidydog, Toasted.Neko, Fumestu-hinami, -Ramen and pocky-, Katie, Janet, JENNI, Esper, Tenny, Senbo-sama, Huastekita, Dolly, nami, Lee, The Ultimate Otaku, Seloa, Kyoslover, Ecci, Fallon, Crammob, Hououza, Rin-sama1989, silver-wolf, k'yra, Harukue, draechaeli, Kagomiko, Lizzie18, Minis, Mel sanzo, Ukyou-chan, Miyu-Starfighter, Bitch slaper, quack, Lil-pix, BluNic, LunaticChick88, TouchofPixieDust, Kizmet, Bboop, Cleverwitch, Liz, Selphie29, Xochitlakran, Studdevil..._

_Ad to anyone else I have not mentioned. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, Flame or no flame, you guys rock my socks off! I'll post more ASAP, and always remember to REVIEW! _

_-Krystal-_


End file.
